


Switch Up

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 13, Face Sitting, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, light choking kink, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Crutchie may be a top, but he can still enjoy getting pampered sometimes.





	Switch Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

“Are you ready yet?” Jack asked for about the hundredth time. 

“Give me one more second!” Crutchie yelled through the bathroom door. He took a deep breath and pushed back his hair. He wasn’t sure why. Jack wouldn’t be seeing it for very long, and it was probably going to get mussed up anyway.

Finally, he opened the door, almost smacking into Jack. He leaped back, face very red as he took in the sight of Crutchie in only socks and boxers. “Hey,” he said, almost in a trance.

Crutchie pushed him lightly. “Hey. Let’s go to bed,” he suggested. Jack nodded, quickly laying down on the bed. Crutchie straddled him before pulling off his underwear. He gave himself a few quick pumps, and Jack watched, transfixed.

“So, is it better for me to face towards the wall or towards the door?” Crutchie asked. 

“The door,” Jack answered. Jack lay down flat as Crutchie turned himself around. He heard Jack hiss in a breath as he positioned himself over his face.

“Are you alright?” Crutchie asked.

“More than alright!” Jack said enthusiastically. “You look even more perfect like this, please just sit on my face already!” Crutchie carefully sat down, trying not to put too much pressure on Jack. It was a moot point though, because his bad leg wasn’t that strong, and when he settled most of his weight on Jack’s face he could see his cock twitch in his underwear. 

“Can you hear me?” he asked, and Jack gave him a thumbs-up. “Okay, just knock on the headboard if you need to come up for breath. Test?” Jack knocked twice.

"Okay." Crutchie gasped as Jack started to lick him. It felt really, really weird. Not bad, just weird. Jack's hands came up to grab at his thighs as he licked harder, his tongue starting to press into Crutchie. As Jack gently stretched him out, Crutchie started to realize what the point of this might be. He groaned at the touch, starting to play with his cock.

Jack knocked twice, and Crutchie pushed himself to his hands and knees. Jack gasped for air, then said "Please suffocate me with your thighs again!" Crutchie didn't need to be asked twice. He positioned himself back over Jack's mouth, fondling his cock.

Suddenly, Jack's tongue brushed his G-spot. Crutchie yelped, cock twitching. "Fuck, Jackie, right there," he moaned. As Jack started laving over his spot again and again, Crutchie rolled his hips back, grinding against his face. Jack gave a very muffled whimper of delight, his cock twitching and dripping precum. He came hard in his underwear when Crutchie sqeezed his thighs around his face.

"Jackie, I'm gonna come," he warned, barely able to form coherent words. The ability left him entirely as he came, Jack still stroking relentlessly over his prostate. Jack's chest was covered with his cum, and there was a strange warm feeling in his gut that didn't leave once the orgasm stopped.

Jack knocked again. Crutchie barely had the strength to roll off him, but luckily Jack could do the rest. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, fine, just-" Crutchie panted. "Recovering. Holy shit, Jack, I knew you were good with your mouth, but that? That was on a whole new level."

Jack beamed. "So we can do it again?" he asked eagerly.

"Maybe not every day," Crutchie said, rubbing his bad leg. "But yeah, again."

"Wonderful!" Jack quickly took over the job from him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Exhausted, Crutchie leaned against his boyfriend and smiled.


End file.
